


Only A Little Taste

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr gets a little taste of what will never be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Little Taste

Lysa had taken to bed with her moon's blood and Edmure was off pestering someone else so it was only the two of them. Petyr valued these moments above all else, when it was just him and Cat, when he had her full attention and there was no one else in the world for her the way there was never anyone else for him. Usually Lysa was the one who initiated the games, but Petyr wasn't going to let this opportunity to be with Cat pass. He kissed her and she yielded, but when he placed his palm on one of her breasts, she pushed him away.

"Petyr!" She was laughing; the reprimand had no weight behind it. She was the most beautiful girl he had never seen – no, she was a _woman_, and he was nearly a man. He folded his hands in his lap and gave her his most penitent smile, and she leaned into him. They sat quietly beneath the ancient oak tree, enjoying the false spring.

He tried again. He waited until they'd been kissing a long time before he touched her breasts again. She didn't push him away this time. Her breasts felt exquisite, and Petyr wondered what they looked like. Lysa had let him see hers and touch them many times, but Cat was older than Lysa and hers were bigger. "Cat," he whispered against her lips, "May I please see them?"

He thought she would refuse, but she licked her lips as though she could still feel his kiss and began to unlace the bodice of her gown. He let out in a loud sigh when she finally revealed herself to him. Her breasts were creamy, tipped by dark pink tips; not truly different from Lysa's yet somehow more beautiful. They overfilled his hands when he tried to cup them.

"Petyr, no," Cat said, but she made no move to stop him or cover herself back up. Petyr pulled lightly on one nipple and began to suckle the other. Cat's moan was softer than Lysa's, sweeter to his ears. He was rock hard inside his breeches but Petyr knew better than to expect Cat to relieve him by hand or mouth the way Lysa did sometimes; he didn't even dare to touch himself, not wanting to risk Cat putting an end to this.

Cat's moans grew louder and she held him against her as he continued to caress and kiss her breasts. "Stop," she said at last. But Petyr could see that she didn't really want him to _stop_; she wanted satisfaction that couldn't come from this alone.

Her gown had ridden up around her knees and Petyr stroked one bare leg before he slowly raised her skirts. "May I look at you, Cat?" He held his breath until she nodded. Her cunt was as beautiful as the rest of her; moist pink slit peeping through a nest of auburn curls. He had to taste her. Lysa had protested when he'd first done this to her, but Cat only spread her legs wider. As he licked her, she clutched his hair and thrust against his face.

He was a little disappointed that she didn't shout his name the way her sister always did when she climaxed. But it was all right, even though any hopes he had of getting relief were dashed when Cat pushed him away gently and fixed her clothes. "Thank you, Petyr," she said. She looked even lovelier, sated but unspoiled. Still pure for Brandon Stark.

The thought of the Northern lordling ruined Petyr's mood. He had to find some way to prevent Stark from claiming Catelyn. She belonged to Petyr in his heart, and he would find some way to prove she was his to men and gods.


End file.
